Canisters are commonly used to hold nuclear fuel in the nuclear power field. Once these canisters have been used and are spent, the canisters need to be transported to large storage tanks positioned in pits in the ground for safety reasons. The process of lifting and transporting spent nuclear fuel canisters requires careful planning and precision. In particular, it is possible for seismic or other movement events to take place during the transport of the canisters, particularly in regions of the world susceptible to earthquakes. Additionally, it is possible to have single failures within a transport system (e.g., a component breaking) during the transport of canisters. Without a system built to handle these types of events, the canisters could tip, fall, be released, and/or otherwise be damaged or compromised.